The present invention relates to boating accessories and, more particularly, to an apparatus for holding a fishing net outside a boat and out of a fisherman's way.
Conventionally, a fishing net is carried by fishing boats for use by fishermen on board. The net is often set on the floor of the boat and can get in the way. Not only that, but a net may trip up fishermen as they move about the boat, creating a safety hazard. In addition, when the net is needed, the net may be under another fisherman's feet and may not be readily accessed.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved apparatus for holding a fishing net outside of a boat, but to be readily available when needed.